


Only Two Centimeters

by aquwa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Teasing, also hina is there for two boppin seconds, dmgfdmg eve is ikemen and maya is a lil gay fuck, lebsbianisms, maybe??? idk if its making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquwa/pseuds/aquwa
Summary: Eve learned and read about something very interesting in romance manga, and now she's ready to try it on her girlfriend Maya.





	Only Two Centimeters

The walk from Hanasakigawa to Haneoka was only about 5 minutes. So naturally, it was super easy for refined and fit Eve to get from her school to her girlfriend’s once class ended. She even had an hour of leisure time to relax on the other school’s campus, or browse the music store.

Haneoka started and let out an hour later than Hanasakigawa so that walking traffic in the mornings and afternoons wouldn’t be so bad. Everyday since they started dating, Maya would walk Eve to her class in the mornings, and Eve would walk to see Maya after class in the afternoon.

It was a nice routine for the two, and when they had band practice afterschool, they could even go together.

But today, Eve had something a bit different in mind for greeting Maya. This year, she was taking a very interesting class on the influence of media on Japanese culture. This week, they were studying manga, an exciting topic for most of the class.

Eve was _way_ too eager. She couldn’t help but to wonder if Maya had seen this before, or if it had ever happened to her. She was a _little_ embarrassed by the thought of doing it, but more than anything she was curious, and very, very excited.

She went to the spot in the courtyard where they usually meet—just at the front of the building, close to the corner of the building—and sat on the adjacent wall, where Maya wouldn’t see her unless she came around the corner. With a little smile, she cracked open the manga she borrowed from the library, and began to read for the scene they talked about in class.

After nearly an hour, Eve heard the final class bell ring. Quickly, she jumped up, shoving the manga into her school bag, and stayed flat against the wall.

“Mhm! See ya later, Maya-chan! Oh, and stay boppin’!” shouted a voice that Eve could only recognize as Hina.

“R-right, I’ll stay boppin’. Bye Hina!”

 _That’s her!_ Eve thought excitedly, _Now just to wait…_

She heard Maya’s footsteps shuffling through the grass—closer, then farther, closer, then farther…

“Eh, I wonder where Eve-san could be…” she mumbled. Maya pulled out her phone and dialed for Eve.

Eve tingled with excitement. She could barely feel her fingers as she heard and felt her phone go off in her bag with their debut single as ringtone.

“Huh? Isn’t that Eve-san’s ringto—Whoa!” As Maya rounded the corner, Eve rushed up to her, nearly toppling her over.

All Maya saw was a blur of white hair as Eve gently pushed her against the wall, placing one arm to the side of Maya’s head, pinning her to the wall.

“E-E-Eve?! W-What on earth are you doing?!” Maya shouted, quickly lowering her voice to prevent anyone from hearing her.

“Ehe, Maya-san, you’re so cute when you’re blushing…” Eve cooed. She looked deeply into her girlfriend’s eyes as she inched her face a bit closer.

“C-come on, don’t tease me like that…” Maya pouted, looking to the side to avoid melting under Eve’s intense gaze.

“So today, in my Culture and Media class,” Eve whispered, “we learned about this trend in romance manga called the kabedon…”

“Guys do it to girls when they want to be really flirty. It’s considered the ideal romantic situation. So, I wanted to try it on you…”

Maya looked up at her girlfriend in total shock. She almost didn’t believe that Eve had so elaborately planned out the perfect “kabedon” situation… but considering that she was pinned to the wall in this very moment, there was no other explanation for how she got there.

Maya covered her face with one hand, letting out an embarrassed giggle. “Okay… y-you got me Eve. Let’s go get some coffee n—”

“I think not…” whispered Eve, inching even closer.

It was only a 2 centimeter height difference between Eve and Maya, but for Maya, that was way more than she was used to. She towered over most of the girls she knew and honestly thought that if she ever had an opportunity to “kabedon” someone, she would be in Eve’s position.

But here she was, totally flustered by looking up at Eve as she closed the distance with every minute. Eve was _very_ pretty. Strikingly so. Maya always stared at her when she wasn’t looking, and even now could barely believe her girlfriend was a model.

So it was no surprise that she was frozen under Eve’s beauty.

“A-Ah! I totally forgot what he said in the manga!” Eve exclaimed, backing up a little as she tried to recall the scene in her head.

Maya sighed with relief, still blushing furiously, heart beating so fast that it dared to jump out her throat.

“Oh, right!” Eve continued, leaning back in with the mischievous glint in her eyes. “You can’t leave yet… you owe me a kiss.”

Maya closed her eyes as she tried to retain all her gay sounds of distress. She truly couldn’t believe her life was turning out to be a romance manga.

“B-but wait,” Maya said, voice shaking, “What if someone saw us?” They were on a shadowed part of campus, well after class had ended. There was hardly any way they’d be seen.

Deep down, Maya knew she wanted Eve to kiss her. After all, she always dreamt of having a moment like this, though before she started dating Eve, it was usually Kaoru at the head of her fantasies. But she also didn’t know if she could live past Eve kissing her right now.

Even so, Eve smiled and shook her head. “Just one,” she whispered as she leaned in.

Gently, she took Maya’s chin in her hand, guiding the drummer’s lips to her own. Eve tilted her head slightly, and kissed her at last.

Maya’s eyes were closed, but her world still exploded in hot white stars. Was this what Poppin’ Party was so nuts over when it came to stars? Even if they had already been dating for two months, and kissed plenty of times, every time still felt like her first. Eve’s lips tasted like sugar cookies, and felt like soft bread. Even if it was only seconds, each kiss seemed to last a million years if she was in Eve’s arms.

She felt Eve’s arms sweep her up, abandoning the wall she was so obsessed with. Her fingers gripped the back of Maya’s jacket harder, and her arms enveloped her just like when they hugged. Maya’s knuckles turned pink as she gripped the bow on the front of Eve’s school dress.

They lost themselves in the moment, Maya cradled into Eve’s warm embrace, and Eve pulled deeper by Maya’s strong hands. When at last Eve broke the kiss, she looked deeply into Maya’s dizzy eyes. Maya had the biggest smile on her face, and she had never looked more in love.

“Do you still wanna get coffee?” Eve whispered.

With a wild giggle, Maya cooed back, “Only if I can kiss you like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first time with any mayaeve content? hope you liked it!  
> i wrote and edited it at like 5am on a whim so please excuse any weirdness/missed errors
> 
> twitter: @aquuwa  
> CC: kasuari


End file.
